Wildcats
by Tinyterror
Summary: What would happen if aliens decided to see if they could become friends with humans on earth? How would they blend their probes in? What if something went wrong during the probes birth? See what happens when the Wildcats land! Meh, not my idea.
1. Prolodge

Sora: The author is currently unavailable right now, as she has had a major blow to her ego.  
>: NO I HAVE NOT!<br>Xemnas: You're right. You have not suffered a major blow… you have suffered the biggest blow ever in the history of major blow's to your ego  
>: I WOULDEN'T BE TALKING '<em><span><strong>MANSEX<strong>_'  
>Xabrina: Whoever you are, m, the author hasn't finished explaining my personality yet! And what da heck is a 'Mary Sue' award?<br>Riku: Hey, What happened to the author, Sora, and Xemnas?  
>Xemnas: , No, Please, No, STOOOOOOPPP!<br>Sora: *muffled screams*  
>Cleo: Sora is on the floor groveling to the author's butt while the author stabs Xemnas with a needle.<br>: DO THE DISCLAMER ALREADY!  
>Scorpius: Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors in any way, shape, or form.<br>: My first review ever, ruined….  
>Riku: here's a cookie.<br>: This was not originally my story. It was my friend, Mary's story until she gave it to me (written down) in 7th grade a few weeks before she changed schools. She had up till chapter 3. I helped to write chapter 3. After chapter 2 I want you, the reader's, to submit ideas to create a story. I will also be asking Mary for ideas, now that we go to the same school again, Sprayberry (WHOOT!). Chapter 3 is unfinished, for now.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"In the Earthen year 2009, and the Alien year who-knows-what, a highly advanced race of civil beings began probing life on other planets. These tests none whatsoever a result, until they tried the 3rd planet in a distant solar system. There, they found primitive life.

It was on this planet they began searching for friendship among the stars. They didn't have to wait long; the species there were evolving, dominating, domesticating. They decided to build living probes to first decide if this strange species was able to cope with the idea of another sentient beings living beyond their grasp. The race decided upon a race with stealthlike bodies, the ability to live with and without human company, and to go where no other alien has ever dare ventured.

Feline is the species they picked. It was the perfect animal. But something went wrong during the growth of the living probes. What emerged from the test tube growth chambers was not a semi-"normal" group of alien house-cats, but a group of sentient, ethnical, domestic wildcats. This change, however, went unnoticed and the mission proceeded.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

:OOOO0000oooo, kinda gives you the chills, don't it?  
>Xemnas: *groans from pain*<br>:!KKURLEL! _KKURLEL!_ _**KKURLUL!  
><strong>_Xabrina: Z-* Sayzuwazzanow?  
>Riku: The author burned her tongue and is casting Cure.<br>Xabrina: Ahhh…  
>Riku: …<br>Xabrina: …  
>Riku: …<br>Xabrina: … What happened to Sora and Xemnas?  
>Riku: Sora passed out from fright due to the story.<br>Xabrina: And Xemnas?  
>Riku: he disappeared.<br>Riku: …  
>Xabrina: …<br>Riku: …  
>Xabrina and Riku (In Unison): It's quiet… … …It's TOO quiet<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Cleo: Oh, So I'm NOT a cat, dragonFELL? How DARE you accuse me of not being a cat!  
>Scorpius: It's time for a man hunt!<br>Cleo: Yea! *Turns to address rest of clan* this…_PERSON… _called dragonFELL has dared to accuse us of not being clan cats! Will we take this insult that slanders our name?  
>Mina, Jasmine, Jake, Ren, Mason: NO!<br>: Can I say something?  
>Scorpius: Will we fight back?<br>Mina, Jasmine, Jake, Ren, Mason: Equanine, YES!  
>: Hello?<br>Cleo: Will we claim that is ours by right?  
>Mina, Jasmine, Jake, Ren, Mason: YES!<br>Scorpius: Jasmine, are the battle claws ready?  
>: Is anyone listening to me?<br>Jasmine: Ready to cut through rock!  
>Cleo: Mason, are you ready to hunt, and Jakob, are you ready to lead us to victory?<br>Mason: YUP!  
>Jakob: Do you even need to ask?<br>: I'm gonna take all the cookies…  
>Scorpius: Ren, are you ready to give fair trial, and Mina, are you ready to tend to any injuries we or receive?<br>Ren, Mina: OF COURSE!  
>Cleo: Scorpius, ready to trap the foe?<br>Scorpius: I was BORN ready!  
>Cleo: Then what are we waiting for? On to the hunt! *Follows Jake off into cyberspace*<br>: * fake sigh* I tried to stop them *insert sarcastic voice*. But, if I were you, , I'd do some heavy apologizing. SOON. Amanda?  
>Amanda: Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.<br>Sun and Moon: Don't forget to review!

Cleo

Arrival

First there was nothing.

Then cold and damp.

I was curled up in a clearing. It was the ground underneath me that was cold.

My eyes opened. There was forest- that was what I noticed first. Home- my subconscious thought. I open my eyes wider.

Cats.

All asleep. Six, to be exact. In a ring. Me as the seventh. These cats would wake up. Then there would be fighting. I was in their territory. They would hurt me too.

Instinct told me to run. Run where, I don't know. It told me to run fast- anywhere away from here.

So I ran.

I wound up running. Running fast. Through nagging thick underbrush. It seemed to be reaching for me- Clawing force. "Come stay with us!" it pleaded. I ran faster.

Over bushes- around trees- through mucky creeks- this was my terrain, but it was unfamiliar.  
>Lightning in its thrust form, over boulders and rocks and running water- the voice in my subconscious screamed in my head. Then it subsided into semi overbearing panic. Where was I? How did I get here? Do I remember anything before hand?<p>

Then, far ahead, I sensed a disturbance of the under bush- not feline, not canine, not even Equanine-

"Human. Homo Sapiens" said the voice in my head. Then I remembered; Homo Sapiens-bipedal, sentient, dominant, kept feline domestics species as pets. Yes, there was one up ahead- adolescent; possibly young, young adult. The steady stream of reassuring information ran from the depths of my brain, keeping me in tune with what was going on. I precariously crept closer- the species human. I should get a closer look at this. She (the being obviously struck me as an adolescent female) had an unusual sack across her back, was clothed in unusual colors, and looked quite distressed. She was sobbing- unusual. And her belly had a slight but definite curve.

I followed this particular for quite a distance. 0.5 of a mile, said my head voice. It also said that it was getting dark, she must be out here for an important reason. All of the reason to be following close behind.

Then she abruptly stopped, felt of her enlarged belly, then she took off the sack and sat down on a felled elder.

Then, without a word, she took off the sack and got out two objects.

The first, my head-voice told me, was called paper. She tucked it into a fold near the waist of her clothes, and got out the next.

It was dark and shaped like a funny "L", the bottom portion apparently to be held with the hand and it had a small, bent stick-thing to be fitted on the first finger. The voice in my subconscious also screamed out for me to run again at the sight of it, but my portion of my brain coaxed me to stay and figure things out.

She coaxed many metallic noises out of it before pressing the end of the L to her head. Then, I stepped out to where she was. I don't quite know why.

Then she broke down crying and curled up on the ground and stroked me and said "Ooh, pretty kitten. Why did Joel have to do this to me? Oh Lord, what was I about to do? "

At first, I was about to retreat into the solitude at the forest but then-very slowly-did I decide this was nice-this was home.  
>_<p>

: Soooooooooooo, What do you think? Good? Bad? In-The-Middle? Please tell me!  
>Sun: Think they'll be back any time soon?<br>Moon: I don't know.  
>Sun: Wanna go after them?<br>*Random Jade pops up*  
>Jade: Hello!<br>: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS FAN FISH?  
>Jade: Fish?<br>: FIC! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! GET OUT!  
>Jade: Aw pooh, you're no fun.*Disappears into Violet's Story*<br>Sun: Who was that?  
>: An annoyance, that's who. And shouldn't you be chasing the Wildcats by now?<br>Sun: Yes, MA'MA! *Disappears into cyberspace*  
>Moon: Great, Now you've gotten Him into commando mode. It took me forever too get him out of it LAST time. And LAST time, he was insisting that I play the 'Damsel in Distress'.<br>: You gonna go after him, or what?  
>Moon: You owe me *goes after Sun.*<br>Socks:*appears from Violet's story* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! *Get hit on the head with a fish*


End file.
